


Rumour Has It

by Lizzl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, No unfaithfulness happens though, People are gossips who can't mind their own business, Social Media, mentioned unfaithfulness, no one is cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzl/pseuds/Lizzl
Summary: After Yuuri is filmed skating to a break up song the internet starts spreading rumors about Viktor being unfaithful.





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice or its characters. I also don't own any of the songs that are mentioned.
> 
> Thanks to my two best friends for suffering through multiple versions of this to catch all my mistakes <3
> 
> My best friend got confused cause the title is British English but the story is written in American English. The title is from Adele's song by the same name so it's BE, cause she's a Brit but the story is written in AE cause Yuuri lived in the USA so he probably used American English

Life of the Stars @lifeofthestars 30.06.2018  
Nikiforov Yuuri skates to break up song “Someone like you”. Is the power couple over after such a short time? Read more on lifeofstars.com/sjkdf...

 

Life of the Stars @lifeofthestars 15.07.2018  
No comment on possible break up by the Nikiforov couple (?). We asked their friends. Read more on lifeofstars.com/ahkeg...

 

Life of the Stars @lifeofthestars 4.09.2018  
Nikiforov Yuuri skates to Hamilton's “Burn”. Did his husband cheat on him? Read more on lifeofstars.com/bhj...

 

Life of the Stars @lifeofthestars 12.09.2018  
Viktor Nikiforov skates to Katy Perry's “Thinking of You”. Is he finally coming clear about cheating on his husband? Read more on lifeofstars.com/mngfv...

 

Life of the Stars @lifeofthestars 15.09.2018  
Are Chris Giacometti and Yuri Plisetski covering for their friend Viktor Nikiforov? Read more on lifeofstars.com/ebjv...

 

"Yuuri! Yuuri! With whom did Viktor cheat on you with?" "Yuuri! Are you finally breaking free from your cheating husband?""Yuuri! Are you getting divorced or are you seeking help?"  
Yuuri didn't look at any reporter and just looked on the ground, trusting his sister to guide him inside. Why were they all asking those questions? Viktor would never cheat on him! Viktor loved him. Why did they all think they were having marriage problems? They were doing great. They were only falling deeper in love with time. 

After they closed the doors of the Ice Castle the voices were finally dying down. The reporters asked questions similar to the ones he asked himself on bad days. Why would a man, as amazing as Viktor, would be with a depressed mess like him?

Viktor was waiting for him on the ice. He skated towards Viktor, who was watching Yuri. Yuuri embraced his husband and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Viktor caressed his hair and kissed him sweetly. "My beautiful husband. What caused the sorrow in your eyes?"

"There are reporters outside. They all think you cheated on me and we are breaking up. But we are doing great, right? We are so happy. I am so happy. I adore you and miss you every second we are not together. Why would they think, that we are not doing great?" He looked Viktor in the eyes, only to find him looking puzzled. 

"I don't know. I would never cheat on you! Why would I cheat on you? You are the love of my life! I will never hurt you. You are all the happiness in the world. All the beauty. Everything that makes me want to get up in the morning. You are my muse. The best thing in this world."

Yuuri blushed and moved to close the gap towards Viktor when Yuri skated past them shouting. "Old man! You are supposed to watch me and teach me! Don't be that disgusting in my presence! You can do that shit in your room!"

Viktor sighed. "Back to the start! You missed your jump." He took Yuuri's hand. "We'll call Pitchit later. He can use his social media wizarding skills to find out, what is going on."

Nikiforov Yuuri @nikiforov-yuuri 21.09.2018

(Video of Viktor and Yuuri skating to Beyoncé's Halo)  
We wanted to clarify something: We are more in love than ever and our love is only growing. We are together and there was never a reason to not be. 

In the beginning of this year we both retired. And though we are still coaching, we missed the ice and started skating to songs we love. We love powerful songs that take you on a journey with their emotions. So we skate to Adele, Katy Perry, Queen and we are big Hamilton fans (and musicals in general) and love creating and skating choreographies for songs we like. 

Sometimes inspiration just strikes you and you can see it all playing out. Sometimes music plays, your emotions just want to break free and you can't wait to see everything come to life. And it just makes us happy to let our creativity and love flow through us and give us the power to do everything. And even though some of those songs are about break up or loss they still let us understand each other without words.

On a day where my anxiety is taking hold of everything I will warm up to sad songs. My husband will pick the next song and skate with me, he will make me feel his love. But sometimes we feel cheated on, sometimes we feel like everything is crumbling down and sometimes we feel like we need to apologize. But we don't feel cheated on by the other but by life. Sometimes life just makes you angry. In the end we always find back to each other, ourselves and our happiness.

So please stop spreading rumors about our private lives and enjoy our new choreography. Thank you for your understanding and interest.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this piece came to me when I saw an edit of Stephane Lambiel skate to "Don't Stop The Music". The music was changed to "Death Of The Bachelor" and one of the comments was that drama queen Viktor would totaly skate something like that. The idea was lated mixed with multiple posts that Yuuri is so extra and the true dama queen of the show. (I can't remember what the post said, but it was very convincing.)
> 
> I made up the name for this gossip page thingi. You are welcome to recycle it, it you want to.  
> I also don't have a clue how different pages show the date. So I just used the way I'm most comfortable with. So you got day.month.year.
> 
> The title is taken from Adele's "Rumour has it".  
> The other songs mentioned are:  
> Adele - Someone like you  
> Hamilton Cast - Burn (even though I really prefer Hamildrops "First Burn")  
> Katy Perry - Thinking of you  
> Beyoncé - Halo  
> I also mentioned Queen, but no song. But I can imagine them skating to a lot of Queen songs. Cause both of them are Extra.
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/


End file.
